Communing With The Mighty Orb
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A Triptychverse fic. Pure fluff, just a little slice of Temple Family life as they await the birth of their daughter.


Communing With The Mighty Orb  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Abby shifted and slouched down a little further, trying to find a position where her spine didn't ache. She groaned and with effort repositioned herself in the middle of the bed with her pillow behind her to support her back. She stuffed another one behind her head and whimpered. No position was comfortable anymore. She gave up and settled for _reasonably tolerable. _She felt absolutely humongous and by virtue of the fact that she could no longer see her feet, she knew she looked it.

She had approximately three to four weeks to go in her pregnancy and her due date couldn't come soon enough as far as she was concerned. She was ready to embrace motherhood and meet her daughter, but getting to that point was akin to climbing Mount Everest. Abby had never featured herself as a mother, but from the moment she and her Connors has decided to conceive, she'd looked forward to it. What she hadn't realized was how much a toll being pregnant would be on her body. The first trimester had brought incessant morning sickness. The second trimester had been a breeze - most of the time she was insatiably horny and hungry, something her husbands enjoyed immeasurably. Now two months into her third trimester she was two stone heavier than when she'd begun her journey to motherhood and everything ached.

She yawned and patted her massive belly. The baby stretched inside her and Abby winced. "Mummy'll feed you apple pie and ice cream if you take a nap for an hour. You like pie, don't you sweetie?" Abby pleaded. Their girl had been incessantly active for the past several days and Abby had difficulty sleeping. As did the Connors. If their wife wasn't permitted sleep, neither were they. The trio worked primarily from home in anticipation of the birth. Trips to the ARC were rare and would continue to be so in the immediate future. The boys were too paranoid to leave Abby on her own, so the only respite she got from their constant cosseting of her was to escape to the bedroom to rest. The way they doted on her was endearing and she considered herself and her daughter twice blessed to have such devoted, loving men in their lives, but sometimes she needed her space.

In addition to feeling immovably massive, she was also always hot. She often made the boys leave the window open, causing them to shiver under the covers and curl up against her, which only made her hotter! It was the middle of winter and Abby thanked her lucky stars that it was freezing cold outside and she had a small reprieve from her heightened temperature. Making a new person was a lot of work. She wiggled her toes to stretch them out and sighed. There wasn't much more she could do in her state but try and relax and await the birth of their daughter.

Abby was woefully bored. It looked as if today would be spent very much as the day before had been - sitting around in her silk robe and waiting. She'd read more books in the past two weeks than she'd read in the past two years. She could hear Connor moving about the flat and the constant patter of their various animals following after him wherever he went in hope of scraps of food. He'd come and check on her five times an hour and while at the beginning of her pregnancy his attention had been a tolerated annoyance, lately she found herself needing the reassurance he offered. The doctor had advised her to take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy after she'd had a few dizzy spells that had her Connors in a panic. However, what preyed on her mind and had done for a good portion of her pregnancy was the health of her second Connor. Since the horrid ordeal they'd been through in which he'd ended up having surgery to remove one of his lungs, she'd been plagued with the lingering fear that he'd die before ever getting to meet his daughter. He'd taken great measures to improve his health in the past several months, including successfully quitting smoking, working out regularly and minding what he ate. He was healthier than most men his age, but the fear still invaded her mind.

He'd gone to his doctor's appointment alone. He'd not allow Abby to be left on her own and he'd not wanted to have her travel about in the car or the tube in her condition. She hated to be treated like an invalid and assured her boys that going out and behaving normally wouldn't be detrimental, but he'd insisted and she'd given in. Right now she just wanted them both home safe and sound. She'd always been fiercely independent, but as her due date neared she wanted her husbands there to comfort and reassure her that their child would come into the world safe and healthy and that she'd have both her fathers to love and protect her. Just like she had since the beginning of her pregnancy, Abby suddenly felt a swell of emotion and tears came to her eyes. It wasn't uncommon for her to suddenly burst into tears. It terrified the Connors every time, despite the fact that ten minutes later she'd be happy as could be. But for right now Abby wanted Connor cuddles and neither Connor was there for the having. She'd feel foolish to call out to the one that was home, so she continued to sniffle and weep all by herself.

When she heard the animals scampering across the hardwood floors and the dog barking, Abby hurriedly wiped away her tears. Her other Connor was home! Any second now her husbands would be coming into the bedroom. Abby inhaled deeply and fanned her face to attempt to compose herself. The last thing she wanted was to have her boys see her weeping. They'd become concerned and upset and that would make her spiral. She brought her hair around to frame her face, letting the long tendrils of blond cascade over her shoulders. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her book and opened it to where she'd left off and pretended to read.

A few moments later the bedroom door opened and in walked the nearly identical pair of men she loved with her whole soul. They had their arms around each others waists and were kissing between moments of conversation. They turned to behold her and their faces fell.

"Abby, love?" asked Eye Patch in his most soothing voice. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You can't put one over on us," spoke Connor. The men shared a look and parted, going to either side of her and climbing on to the bed.

She looked at both of them and how they sat on either side of her with identical expressions of concern and she bristled. "Stop. I'm perfectly all right. It's just hormones and a bit of cabin fever is all," she insisted. She reach up and cupped the side of her older Connor's face. "What did the doctor say?"

He turned and kissed her palm. "Says I've got the perfectly healthy lung of any forty-four year old around," said Eye Patch with a smile.

"You're thirty-nine."

"Best I can give you, all things considered."

"I'll take it." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a slow sweet kiss. He drew away slowly and smiled for her. Abby smiled back and peeled the patch off his eye and threw it across the room. "Much better."

"I'm fine, sweetheart, promise." She nodded in acceptance and stroked her thumb over his scar. "Besides, I've got a spare. Conn said he'd give me one of his if mine ever gave up the ghost."

"_Please_ don't talk about that! I don't want anyone else cutting into either one of you!"

"Sorry, love. Sorry."

"Don't be mad at him, Abbs," spoke Connor, taking away her book and resting his hand over hers on the bed. "I'm the one that said it. Why were you crying?"

"It's stupid," she huffed.

"Not to us."

"I just wanted you both home and here with me and now I've got that, so I'm good. Honest."

"Abby..." Eye Patch spoke her name in a serious tone and it broke through her defenses.

A single tear escaped out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek. She looked at her love with all his scars and her chin quivered. "I need you to be okay." Her voice was small and scared and it absolutely undid him.

He took her face in both his hands and locked his eyes with hers. "I'm not going to die."

"I know."

"You say that but the way you're looking at me tells me you don't believe it. I have been through too much and I have too much to look forward to. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Okay?"

She nodded and sniffled. She hated being this vulnerable, but her Connors understood. Her other stroked her hair and together both men leaned in and kissed her mouth, her cheeks and along her jaw. Abby cupped their faces and reveled in their attentions. This was what she needed. One of their hands went to the sash of her robe and undid the knot. Both of their hands pulled her robe open to reveal her nude body. The Connors were _obsessed_ with her burgeoning body. That was the only word for it. Since the moment she started showing, her husbands were fixated on her stomach. By the time she was entering her third trimester her boys interrupted whatever she happened to be in the middle of to, as they put it, commune with _The Mighty Orb_. The Connors laughed to themselves and dubbed her round belly the "Loc-Nar". Abby just thought them weird until she found out it was some strange science fiction film thing referring to a magic orb that enslaved people to do its twisted bidding. It was about then she sat them down and passed them each a Baby Name book and told them to make a list. When they all presented each other with their lists and miraculously all shared one choice, they knew it was fate.

Abby hummed demurely as her husbands worshipped her body. Their whiskers tickled across her collar bones as they kissed her skin. The pleasurable tingles that coursed through her served to relax her properly, something she'd been unable to do all day. When their mouths reached her breasts she whimpered in sublime pleasure. Every nerve in her body was in a heightened state due to her pregnancy. Her breasts had swelled to twice their original size in preparation for the baby, but her Connors and particularly Eye Patch were absolute perverts about it. The boys acted as if it was all for _them. _

"Mmm... I cannot wait until these start working..." rumbled Eye Patch as he laved her nipple.

"God yes," echoed Connor before giving her other nipple a suckle.

"You two are such Neanderthals. My milk will be for our daughter and _not_ you two pervs." Her breasts were abandoned and Abby found herself under the spell of two sets of puppy dog eyes and wibbling bottom lips. How Eye Patch still managed to emote so much through his blind, white eye was beyond her comprehension. Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. They were impossible sometimes. "Fine you can both have tastes. _After_ the baby's had her fill."

The twin grins they gave her absolutely melted her heart. Just then their daughter gave an especially solid kick and Abby jolted. "Ugh! Why won't you sleep?" Abby cried. The Connors turned their attention from her to the massive round bulge of her pregnant belly. Abby smiled and let them have at it. She'd get nothing out of them until they'd had their fill of _communing with The Mighty Orb. _She didn't mind, not in the least. It was beyond adorable. In short order, she had four hands splayed out over her stomach.

There was most definitely a psychic connection between their daughter and her fathers. As soon as they touched the space under which she was nestled, she seemed to seek them out and pressed herself near to them. It was times like this that Abby felt the most content. She looked first to Connor, who seemed to be filled with a grand, giddy joy that made him seem as delighted as a boy on Christmas morning. He was so excited to become a father and his enthusiasm was infectious. She then looked to her other lover and he was far more solemn. No, not solemn, reverent. He'd been the first one to talk about them having a baby. Back then it had been an idle dream of his and he'd always had hopes, but never allowed himself to believe it could ever happen... until one day it did. When she'd announced that she was pregnant, he'd cried. Their child was his ultimate reward for all the pain, strife and loss he'd suffered over the long years of his life. Abby knew the moment their newborn daughter was placed in his arms he'd bawl.

There was also something unique and beautiful between the two men that Abby loved to behold. They smiled at each other and silent understanding passed between them. Abby sometimes wondered if they were the same as twins and truly could communicate without words. They both caught her eye and suddenly all of Abby's fears and uncertainty vanished. The four of them were a family and nothing and no one would tear them apart.

Inside her the baby shifted and stretched. The Connors took their hands away to watch in fascination as Abby's abdomen rippled as their daughter tested her boundaries. Eye Patch lightly brushed his fingertips over the right side of her body and was rewarded by his daughter pressing her hand to the spot he'd just touched. He let out a surprised sound at the sight of her fingertips pushing towards the outside world. Connor and Abby saw it too. He pressed his full palm to the spot and waited. A few moments later he felt her tiny hand under his and the connection was made. Eye Patch half laughed, half sobbed and soon tears came to his eyes. Connor reached across her and touched his husband's face in a loving gesture before laying his cheek against Abby's abdomen.

"Ow!" yelped Connor. He came away rubbing his cheek. "That hurt! It's not nice to kick Daddy!" He gave an indignant look at Abby's belly and frowned. "That really hurt."

"Oh please, try feeling it from the inside twenty-four seven!" Abby scoffed. "She's been on a bender and hasn't quit for three whole days!"

Eye Patch smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Abby's stomach and sighed happily. Connor's hand returned to the spot where the baby's foot had kicked him and this time smiled as she rewarded him with a few more shots. Abby watched her boys and felt a warm glowing feeling of pure love suffuse her. In a month or less their little girl would be in the world. Their family would be complete.

Eye Patch leaned in close and started speaking, too low for anyone to hear. Connor's hands rubbed soothingly over the expanse of her abdomen and in no more than one minute, their daughter's movements slowed until Abby felt nothing but a gentle rocking inside her as the baby settled into a comfortable position and finally drifted off to sleep. Abby let out a massive sigh of relief. Finally!

"Oh I'm so putting you on night duty once she's born!" exclaimed Abby.

"Happy to oblige," responded Eye Patch, pressing one last kiss to where his daughter was nestled and lay himself down on the bed with his head to Abby's shoulder. Connor mirrored him and settled on her other side, kissing her cheek and snuggling up close. The three of them needed to catch up on their sleep. Eye Patch reached across her for Connor and the men hugged her between them and closed their eyes. Sleep. Sleep would be marvelous. Two seconds later the Connors found themselves violently shaken out of their rest by Abby strong arming them off her.

"I'm too hot! Off, off, off!" she shouted. The men scurried away as if they were little more than rabbits come face to face with a cougar. Abby fanned herself and then relaxed again. She stripped off her robe entirely, then patted her abdomen. "Can one of you make me sandwich? Now."

Her husbands bolted for the door in hasty retreat, knowing that if their mistress was kept waiting for her command to be fulfilled there would be hell to pay. Working in tandem, the Connors pulled together a meal fit for their Queen. Cheese, spinach, sprouts, and the special dill and cream sauce Abby had concocted were laid out on whole wheat bread, complete with sliced strawberries on the side. Eye Patch carried the sandwich on Abby's favourite plate while Connor transported the tall glass of homemade iced tea with lemon and agave to sweeten it. The boys deflated when they returned to the bedroom with the lovingly prepared food and found Abby laying on her side fast asleep. She looked peaceful and content with her hand on her swollen abdomen and a smile on her face. Connor passed Eye Patch the drink and went to the bed to gently pull the sheet over Abby so she wouldn't catch a chill. Connor pressed a light kiss to her forehead and joined Eye Patch, who passed him half the sandwich. Connor looped his arm around his husband's waist and the pair of them left their lady loves in peace.

The End


End file.
